bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezekiel d'Argent
Ignite the fire within your soul, embrace the emptiness of eternity. BREATHE. Ezekiel Silver, known mainly as Yasuke (野出家,Yasuke), is a Fullbringer born and raised in the United States of America who moved to Japan to complete his higher education. Born in the harsh neighborhoods of New York's inner city, Ezekiel lived a normal life compared to other members of his race. Beyond the occasional glimpse of a spirit as well as the innate ability to learn things at an accelerated rate, Silver could be considered an extremely late blossom among Fullbringer. Often, Fullbringers tend to manifest their powers from an early age. However, the young spiritualist lacked the external push to achieve his inner claim to power. It was only after two decades of suffering that Ezekiel realized why he felt ostracized even among friends and family. That, no matter how many systems he could understand and skills he acquired, Ezekiel felt extraordinary when surrounded by humans. The stresses of life and challenges the universe created, obstacles which appeared without personal cause, built pressure within. The constant pressure erupted into his two Fullbrings during a battle against a hollow of considerable power. After coming to terms with his true bloodline, the young Fullbringer started to dedicate his free time to dealing with spiritual matters. A desire to protect innocent people and destroy that which threatens the lives of those around him. Ezekiel fought onwards in hopes of mastering his powers and pushing himself beyond his previous boundaries. Yet, he continues to live his day with a mysterious longing. An indescribable desire which holds his spirit to his body. This fleeting thought has lead to him joining his universities travel program in hopes of locating its source. And such, he travels between New York and Ikeda while dealing with spiritual threats. Personality For the first two decades of his life, Ezekiel Silver was considered a normal millennial. One who some would considered extremely easy to forget. Still, he displayed a certain determination and ambition which could reignite stars.... Although he spoke and walked with a certain arrogance, the young Fullbringer carried certain demons which often chased him into troublesome situations... Once he awakened his power, or became aware of his differences, Ezekiel learned that the reason he felt as if he existed outside the normal world was because his spirit wished to cross the boundaries which surrounded humanity... He is a battle loving fighter who learned to enjoy fear. One who embraced anger and utilizes it to become stronger. His anger is so pure that it awakened into a second Fullbring.... Still, Ezekiel loves those who keep close to him and desires to become the strongest version of himself... Unfortunately, Ezekiel retains his arrogance and finds himself in dangerous situations where he bites off more than he can chew... History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ezekiel's western roots are engrained deeply into his soul. He is extremely proficient in a style of hand-to-hand combat which stems from western schools. His fighting style, influenced from boxing, focuses upon punches enhanced by torque generated by speed. Essentially it is a form which rarely relies on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. Each strike draws its power from the ground, that is the force upon which is body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet, which generates a power that flows through his hips, through his abdominals, chest, shoulders, and finally released through a snapping motion. Ezekiel compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Although his fighting style is a grounded form, he is extremely agile and states that speed surpasses power. His offensive strategy is one that focuses on torque. Regardless of the grounded philosophy, Ezekiel's hand-to-hand concepts apply to aerial combat as well. The idea of a grounded form relies on resistance as opposed to the actual ground. He is able to utilize his high speed movement to provide the resistance required to strike his opponent with immense force. Additionally, Ezekiel describes his attacks as actions for “speed” and actions for “power”. His left arm is meant to weaponize speed, essentially setting up his opponents for the destructive power of his right arm. This is achieved through a stance where his right arm is located behind his left as his body is kept in a somewhat diagonal direction with his left shoulder and arm closer to his enemy. However, he is able to switch the purpose of his arms accordingly. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Ezekiel's fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch separately - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Ezekiel's western style form uses four punches. Jab, cross, hook and uppercut. Each hit possesses a particular purpose, but when used in different combinations, can deliver devastating damage. **'Bob and Weave and Head-slipping': Defensively, Ezekiel focuses on the power and maneuverability of his legs as opposed to his upper body. The young fighter stated that swordsman who utilized their swords for defense were unable to strike. They were forced to counter in a 1-2 motion. And thus, the spacing between the first and second option would allow one quick enough to either evade or counter said counter. Alternatively, warriors who utilized agility for defense could remove the vacuum between the first and second motion. Granting them the ability to both defend and attack at the same time. That being the premise of western style fighting. Ezekiel uses his legs to shift his body across a lateral line before sinking slightly at the knees. This method works against physical attacks and weapons, avoiding both wide arcing slashes and deadly thrust. The amount of time required for the recovery is often more than double the time required for Ezekiel to retort with his own strike. Head slipping is a smaller motion than his Bob and Weave. He still focuses on his lower body movement, but carries his upper body so that his head is brought from danger while moving into optimal striking position. Against sword wielding adversaries, Ezekiel generally rolls from to the left and right in search of openings. *'Superhuman Speed': The reliance of speed in his martial style motivated Ezekiel to train extensively in increasing the raw power of his legs and core. And by utilizing Fullbring during his training sessions, he was able to optimize both the recovery and progress of his body. He has stated that the connection between his soul and physical form are in perfect synergy. He manipulated his body's characteristics beyond their normal limitations, expanding the boundary upon which they can reach through training. Thus allowing him to achieve superhuman prowess, mainly his unimaginable raw speed, in a considerably short period of time. Despite his lean figure, his core and lower body are noticeably more compact and compressed with muscle. His offensive strategies stems from the torque generated by his body. The energy begins from resistance, travels throughout his physical being and is transferred from his fist onto the target in a snapping motion. And thus, Ezekiel must generate enough speed in a instantaneous bursting motion to deliver deadly force. *'Superhuman Endurance and Durability': Ezekiel has an extreme immunity to pain. The product of his relentless Fullbring infused training was a body capable of withstanding massive amounts of damage. He can survive incidents normally fatal to a human with minor wounds. He has been struck by an oncoming truck, knocked off a building and slammed into a massive wall. Walking away from each occurrence with a slight annoyance. He has trained his body, manipulating its characteristics, to possess compact muscles. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Senses': *'Enhanced Reflexes': The key to Ezekiel's physical success is a reliance on reflexes. He practices a concept of removing the idea of one’s consciousness from combat. It is the infusion of combat into his neurological system by creating habits. He places himself in thousands upon thousands of combat situations and implants the correct reaction within his subconscious. Thus he is able to react without thinking. *'Keen Intellect': *'Spiritual Awareness': *'High Spiritual Power': Ezekiel is known for possessing an impressive amount of spiritual power for a Fullbringer. His hollow-like reiryoku is considered above average, a physical representation of his indomitable willpower and unbelievable and sometimes extremely annoying stubbornness. His allies has stated that his power is one that only a warrior can wield. He is a hunter. A fighter whose only desire is to utterly destroy his opponent’s body and prove that he ‘’is’’ the greatest. Some would call it an inferiority complex while others would label it an ambition which burns greater than the sun. He is often the prime candidate for suicidal missions and labelled the tank of Xstence. When releasing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and gold in color. Fullbring Expert Fullbring: Ezekiel developed his Fullbring without a proper teacher, and thus, his abilities are quite wild but practical. He utilizes failure in order to sharpen his skills, avoiding mistakes and approaching obstacles with an open mind. He increased his fullbring’s potency through carefully examining the process of its usage. Everything from its invocation until its release. And by repeatedly performing the mysterious art, he was able to perfect it in an almost amateur manner. As he began his battles against hollows and other spiritual matters, his physical body was pushed to the utmost limitations. Everyday the fighter was forced to adapt to a different situation. Forced to learn something new and apply it in a different manner. Perhaps the greatest benefit of his powers was his ability to bond with objects intimately and understand its meanings. Fullbringers are sympathetic and empathetic by nature. And thus he is able to establish a link with his surroundings through comprehension and study, thus effectively increasing the results of his Fullbring. Outwardly, Ezekiel is skilled in manipulating the elements of his surrounding. He is also keen on subjugating objects to his will to bring out desirable qualities which will aide him in battle. His main focus, however, are his black hand wraps. Objects which symbolized the moment he transformed into a fighter and recognized his place in the universe. Beyond his signature focus, he is adept at bonding with items and manipulating their characteristics to better fit his purpose. *'Optimal Form': Other Fullbringers are taught to utilize their abilities to command the physical world. Manipulating the functionality and physical attributes of objects upon which they possess a special relationship. However, Ezekiel discovered his unique powers during a period where he dedicated himself to perfecting his physique and becoming a better, faster fighter. And thus, during hours of continuous meditation and strenuous exercise, he would pull on his own soul to increase the results of his training. Simply-put, his first usage began with the soul he was most familiar with, his own. As all forms of martial arts stems from oneself, his first usage of Fullbring occurred through an understanding of the connection between his spiritual self and physical form. He was able to evolve his physical state into a natural state of superhuman capabilities. Allowing him to achieve enhanced prowess through natural means. This occurred by manipulating his soul while training extensively, assuring that his body received the optimal results and recovered at a supernatural rate. And thus, the synergy between his own body and soul is considered to be in a perfect balance. His strength, speed, agility, balance, coordination and endurance have far surpassed the greatest human athlete - easily gaining the natural state of superhuman. He has outran cars, tossed refrigerators, walked across power lines and maneuvered through tight spaces without hinderance. Although he tends to limit his physical prowess outside of battle, there are instances where he has survived normally fatal occurrences with minor wounds. And by performing Fullbring on his own soul, he is capable of healing himself at an accelerated rate. Repeated usage has granted him a naturally superhuman, optimal physique. Some could consider him the peak of human anatomy. A state impossible for humans to achieve naturally. Alternatively, he continues to pull on his own soul to increase and manipulate normal human functionalities - going as far as altering their initial purpose. He can increase his eyesight, hearing and sense of touch. Allowing him to see over several blocks during the blackest night. Eavesdrop on conversations in a crowded street and differentiate minute vibrations. He can harden his body and tense his muscles, greatly lessening the concussive damage while increasing his physical output. Ezekiel is also capable of increasing both the elasticity and flexibility of his body. *'Fullbring-Enhanced Movement': *'Fullbring-Enhanced Strength': *'Fullbring-Enhanced Senses': Weight of the World: Considered one of the more poetic fullbrings among Xstense, Weight of the World is a power which epitomizes the idea that Fullbringers are master's of the external realm. A power born from Ezekiel's never ending struggle, the constant sensation that no matter how hard he tries, there will always be something to overcome. It is the symbol of his perseverance and his ability to not only carry immense burdens, but also overcome obstacles and thrive for all eternity. When Ezekiel was a young child, he would often spend holidays visiting his maternal grandfather. These sessions were valuable to the young Fullbringer due to his family's constant struggle with homelessness and poverty. He felt as if the world was crushing against his shoulders with a fate which he did not choose. It was during a visitation that his grandfather bequeathed a ring alongside the most valuable piece of wisdom. The concept that the rain always passes, revealing the sun which will shine for billions of years to come. Ezekiel began to associate the ring with the concepts of perseverance and persistence. The ability to preserver and persist in the face of adversity became the feeling which awakened his power while the ring transformed into the object that acted as the source of his manifestation. This unique power stems from the idea that he is able to dictate the idea of the weight, allowing him to intricately manipulate the influence of the object's soul upon the external world. By lessening or increasing the weight, he is able to directly influence the weight of the world on one's shoulders. *'Weight Dictation': Weight of the World is considered a subtle power which works in conjunction with Ezekiel's idea that true power optimizes one's abilities as opposed to acting as a crutch. In essence it is one which, when used with his own natural abilities, allows him to act with speed and agility. Weight of the World has the ability to dictate the weight of an object. *** states that there are two methods of weight dictation. The more direct and physical concept, where he is able to manipulate the relationship an object has with the surrounding gravity. As opposed to controlling the mass, the amount of an object, he is directly influencing the gravity itself in relation to the target. Essentially gifting him the power to dictate that an object as large as a building weighs less than a feather and a slip of paper weight equally to a freight train. It is a power which effects the soul itself, granting him the power to dictate both the external and internal realm. He has utilized this power to manipulate the weight of both physical and spiritual threats. By manipulating surrounding elements, he gains an impressive control over their movements. The secondary influence of this power is a more metaphorical approach to a situation. He is able to touch upon the weight of a situation or burden. In order to manifest this power upon an object, he must be able to feel it. As his power is based upon the empathetic nature of his soul, he must essentially touch a beings soul before being able to invoke it. However, once touched, he is able to freely manipulate the weight as desired until he deactivates his power. In order to gain the influence, he must touch the target once more. *'Self Empowerment': Ezekiel has always possessed an intricate relationship with his own soul. And such, he first learned to activate the Weight of the World upon himself, which resulted in his abilities to appear as a subconscious reaction. He has trained it to become an automatic reflex to danger or other situations, ranging from literally walking on water to climbing air as if walking on stairs. His control over his powers is strongest when utilized upon himself, allowing him to perform selective weightlessness and weighted attacks by rapidly altering the weight of the targets area during his offensive maneuvers. He can perform a variety of feats and even retain his full power without disturbing the snow beneath his feet. The combination of this particular power with his style of boxing, which utilizes weight to deliver impact, transforms Ezekiel into a deadly fighter capable of striking an opponent with the force of a train; using but a quick snap of his wrist. Another trait of his Weight Manipulation is his ability to become weightless before its activation of his Fullbring enhanced movement in order to exponentially increase its effects. Whereas someone of his weight would require a stronger rebound to cover a larger distance, Ezekiel's Fullbring would essentially have the same amount of strength but effect something of a lighter weight. Creating an acceleration difference between a ball of steel and a ball of rubber. Perhaps the most subtle enhancement is the elimination of the Square-Cube Law upon Ezekiel's body. As the increasing of muscle area directly effects the weight of one's body, the volume also increases which severely limits the object's overall movement. However, by actively lessening the gravitational hold that surrounds his body, he gains an exponential boost in physical prowess that mimics the activities of smaller creatures with high quality muscle. he is able to move at accelerated speeds while retaining his naturally superhuman physical prowess. And through controlling the effective area, Ezekiel can walk on various gases and liquids without disturbing its surface while holding a steel beam above his head. Knife Edge: Ezekiel's life was troubled by both constant external and internal struggle. So much so, there have been situations where he feels as if his life was nothing more than on the edge of a blade. Still, his desire to overcome and succeed was amplified by his paternal grandmother who taught him that life is nothing more than a balancing act between positivity and negativity. To accept positive energy but also be aware of the negative energy circulating around him. She bestowed upon him a special scarf which he cherishes. During tiring times, Ezekiel would find himself holding onto the scarf dearly. Upon awakening his innate powers, he began to use the scarf as a source of his strength. During which it transformed into a power which symbolized his life, a man who walks upon the edge of a knife.... *'Dagger Generation': Trivia * Quotes